


Egress

by Maisunadokei1856



Series: Pandora Hearts Month 2018 [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Scene Study, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisunadokei1856/pseuds/Maisunadokei1856
Summary: “Golden hair and emerald eyes were his last sight, the last sight he was both blessed and cursed with before fading into oblivion.“On Oswald's last moments.





	Egress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pandora Hearts Month 2018 for the Tragedy Trio week. The prompt was "Forgiveness".

> _“ Once upon a time, there was an empty man called Jack. Because Jack was a liar, there came a time where he himself couldn’t tell very well what the truth was. No matter how hollow the words he said were, they still sounded true. When the person Jack held dear disappeared, he thought: “Lacie, Lacie! As if to bring a flower to your grave, I will bring this world to you!”_
> 
> _Dancing in a red rain, graceful Lacie. Most beloved, most despised Lacie. Jack’s heart had been a  prisoner of Lacie to the point where he could not have chosen another path._
> 
> _And once upon a time, there was a man who trusted the empty man. He was called Oswald. Because Oswald hated having made a mistake, he couldn’t forgive Jack the liar. But the one he couldn’t forgive the most was himself, who believed Jack. When he woke up after 100 years, Oswald thought “I shall change the past. The fact that black lights ran about in the capital, even the fact that I had a dear sister, I shall deny all of it along with the fault I have committed.”_
> 
> _Lacie who disturbed the state of the Abyss. Lacie who gave birth to disaster. Deep down, Oswald wished for someone to stop him. Even so, he retraced the  past. “ (_ From Pandora Hearts volume 24+1: Last Dance)

His soul, his very essence and existence getting destroyed was a fate he knowingly brought upon himself, much like Jack who was sure to follow soon, and much unlike Lacie whom he condemned himself. And even though the body he was in wasn’t his, at that moment, he felt everyone’s  eyes on him, on the soul that is Oswald. Charlotte’s devotion proved to be still boundless. So much so that she would do the right thing for him even when, in the hope of denying his mistake, he would be blinded to it himself. He would even go and deny everything that ever mattered, blinded by his own rage at himself and at the man he once called a friend. He couldn’t forgive himself the most because he never trusted Jack out of ignorance, but out of loneliness. He knew what was the right thing to do from the start, he knew the  blonde was broken beyond repair from the first time he set eyes on him. And yet, yet the loneliness Lacie’s death brought him was way too great, way too painful and he needed a friend to share it with. A friend who saw through his weakness as certainly and accurately as he had himself once seen through the man’s nature.

And then, as his end neared and the last remnants of his soul started to fade, he lifted his eyes just once more towards the strong-willed boy who opposed him while controlling Jack’s body, and behind him, for a single instant, he felt as clearly as if he had seen that man’s soul. Golden hair and emerald eyes were his last sight, the last sight he was both blessed and cursed with before fading into oblivion. That of most beloved, most despised Jack he could neither hate nor forgive.

_(… Or maybe, just maybe, he could.)_


End file.
